Blinded By Light
"Blinded By Light" is the main battle theme of Final Fantasy XIII and one of its most prominent tracks, its theme being a leitmotif for the main character Lightning. It was the first piece written for the game, created for the game's E3 debut trailer in 2006. It was composed by Masashi Hamauzu, who wanted to create something with a catchy melody without being too straightforward. Unusual for a battle theme, it features violins as the main instrument accompanied by strong percussion. Development Game appearances Final Fantasy XIII Although there are several battle themes, "Blinded By Light" is the most prominent, and there are also arrangements and inclusions of its theme in the Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack where "Blinded By Light" is the first track of the second disc. An extended version of "Blinded By Light" is used for the second part of the first battle against the Manasvin Warmech. It was included in the Final Fantasy XIII: Original Soundtrack PLUS as the fifteenth track. Arrangements of this track include the background theme of the introductory movie sequence "Defiers of Fate," which is later mixed into a battle theme for the Palamecia. "Defiers of Fate" is the fourth track of the soundtrack's first disc, while its mix is included in the Original Soundtrack PLUS album as the fifth track. The character theme of Lightning is a piano arrangement of "Blinded By Light," and is the tenth track of the second disc of the original soundtrack. "Yaschas Massif," the fifth track of the fourth disc of the soundtrack, is a bossa nova arrangement of "Blinded By Light" and serves as the background theme of the eponymous location. The motif of "Blinded By Light" is included in "To Hunt L'Cie," the eighteenth track of the second disc, which plays during the ambush at Palumpolum; "Dust to Dust," the background theme of Oerba; the character theme of Fang; and its climax is included in "Determination," the theme for the ending cinematic. Final Fantasy XIII-2 "Blinded By Light" plays as the background theme in the Vile Peaks 200 AF and in the Serendipity slot machines when the player is in Victory Mode, and also as the battle theme for New Bodhum 700 AF. It also plays during the Beginner's Primer summary for Chapter 1. The Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack also contains a quantity of new tracks that pay homage to "Blinded By Light." Arrangements of "Blinded By Light" include Lightning's new personal theme, "Lightning's Theme ~Unprotected Future~," distinct from the original character theme due to its slower pace. It plays when she meets with Noel and her sister, Serah, at New Bodhum 700 AF, and later as the background theme. "Warrior Goddess," "Etro's Champion," and "Tears of the Goddess" use "Blinded By Light"'s structure, but the two latter tracks also use its pace and have distinct climaxes. "Warrior Goddess" plays during the first battle against Caius Ballad, while "Etro's Champion" plays during the first battle against Chaos Bahamut and as the battle theme for a Dying World 700 AF. "Tears of the Goddess" plays during the cutscene which shows Lightning's arrival in Valhalla and becoming Etro's protector. "Divine Conflict," "An Arrow Through Time," "A World Without Cocoon," "A Fading Miracle," and "Etro's Gate" refer to or include parts "Blinded By Light's" motif. "Divine Conflict" plays during the scene where Lightning saves Noel in Valhalla and during the aerial fight against Chaos Bahamut, and "An Arrow Through Time" plays when Lightning asks Noel to find Serah and he leaps into the Time Gate. "A World Without Cocoon" plays in New Bodhum 3 AF when Serah meets Mog and learns that Noel met Lightning in Valhalla. "A Fading Miracle" plays during the cutscene in New Bodhum 700 AF, where Lightning tells Serah and Noel about Caius's plan to make Cocoon fall and turn the world into another Valhalla. "Etro's Gate" plays during the cutscene that shows Lightning's fate after the events of Final Fantasy XIII. All of these tracks were composed by Masashi Hamauzu. The Final Fantasy XIII-2: Original Soundtrack PLUS contains a rearrangement of "Blinded by Light" titled "yuza_050", which plays when Noel, Serah, and Mog arrive in Valhalla. Hamauzu named "Etro's Champion" his favorite piece from the soundtrack, because he had put a lot of thought into it; Hamauzu composed the track right after the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami and in a meeting with the game's director, Motomu Toriyama, he had asked Hamauzu to write a battle song that would encourage the listener. Hamauzu had an idea flash in his head right then and there of a song in a major chord, with a chorus that involved a melody with half notes that sounded as if taking one step at a time to climb to the top.[http://www.destructoid.com/exclusive-meet-final-fantasy-xiii-2-s-sound-team-220375.phtml Meet Final Fantasy XIII's sound team] Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII "Crimson Blitz," the song featured in various trailers, contains the vocal segment of "Blinded By Light" played during concerts of IMERUAT, with "Will to Fight" mixed into it. "Crimson Blitz" is composed by Masashi Hamauzu and was released on iTunes in promotion of the game. "The Savior" is another song modeled after "Blinded by Light" composed by Naoshi Mizuta with classical and electronic elements. Like "Crimson Blitz," "The Savior" was released on iTunes to promote the game. "Crimson Blitz" is the main battle theme of Luxerion, while "The Savior," called "Savior of Souls" on the soundtrack, is the main battle theme for the Wildlands. The original "Blinded By Light" plays in Luxerion Cathedral's Altar of Atonement. "Blinded by Light" is used as a leitmotif throughout the soundtrack, as the composers wished to reinforce the game's emphasis on Lightning as a character."Inside The Square": Director's Cut -- LIGHTNING RETURNS: FINAL FANTASY XIII An orchestral rendition of "Blinded by Light" appears during the credits, and samples of it are used in "Humanity's Tale," the theme for the ending cinematic. It makes a last appearance in "Credits ~ Light Eternal," where "Blinded by Light" plays directly after "Caius's Theme," and is the longest segment of the track. A reprise of "Blinded by Light" is heard in the mid-section of "The Doomed Soul -Caius and Yeul-" and in "Noel & Yeul ~The Promise~." In the Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Retro-spective Trailer, a 16-bit version of the theme appears. Lyrics :A flash breaks darkness :Face a dying world :All for a new world :Souls are lead to their final salvation Final Fantasy XIV The original version of "Blinded By Light" is used as a battle theme for all FATEs of the event Lightning Strikes, except the final battle against the Aspect of Chaos. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy An arrangement of "Blinded by Light" by Mitsuto Suzuki is included as "Blinded By Light -arrange- from FINAL FANTASY XIII." It is the twelfth track of the game's original soundtrack second disc. It is one of the default themes for battles against Lightning, or any battle with Orphan's Cradle as the arena. It is similar to "Defiers of Fate" from Final Fantasy XIII. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) The arranged track from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy and the original PlayStation 3 version can be bought from the in-game shop for 3,600 gil. The arrangement from Final Fantasy Record Keeper was available as a Dissidia Summer Festival Live bonus. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy "Blinded by Light" is available as a bonus Battle Music Sequence, available as an Encore track. A rearrangement of "Blinded by Light" plays as the background in the game's Challenge section. "Defiers of Fate" was selected as the Event Music Sequence for Final Fantasy XIII's Series Mode, and is also playable as a Battle Music Sequence exclusively as a Dark Note. This Dark Note can only be played at the Chaos Shrine mode. "Etro's Champion" is a bonus Battle Music Sequence available as downloadable content. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call "Blinded by Light," "Defiers of Fate," and "Etro's Champion" return as Battle Music Sequences, while "Crimson Blitz" is introduced as a BMS for Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. All songs are available in the base game. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival ''World of Final Fantasy Arrangement album appearances ''Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XIII A piano remix combining "Blinded by Light" with "Lightning's Theme" was included. It starts off with the silent and melodic "Lightning's Theme" before changing into the faster "Blinded by Light." It is the first track of the album. SQ Chips The theme appears in the 8-bit arrangement album featuring tracks from several Square Enix games. It is the third track in the album. Final Fantasy Orchestra Album "Blinded By Light" is the thirteenth song of the final track of this album, "Battle Medley 2012 (Final Fantasy I – XIV)," arranged by Hiroyuki Nakayama. Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~ "Blinded By Light" is incorporated into the medley titled "Battle Medley 2 (Fight On! ~ Blinded by Light ~ Assault)" which was arranged by →Pia-no-jaC← and Nobuhiko Kashiwara. Live performances Distant Worlds: Music from Final Fantasy Returning Home An orchestral arrangement of "Blinded by Light" conducted by Arnie Roth and performed by the Kanagawa Philharmonic Orchestra is present on the third Distant Worlds album. It was originally performed in Tokyo in November 2010. It was the sixteenth song of the concert's line-up and is the fifth track of the second disc of the concert's recording. A New World: intimate music from Final Fantasy A live recording of "The Promise - Blinded By Light" from at the London premiere of the concert of the same name on February 15, 2014, conducted by Arnie Roth, is included on this album. Distant Worlds III: more music from Final Fantasy A concert recording of "Blinded By Light" appears on this album. Compilation album appearances Final Fantasy XIII Original Sound Selection "Blinded By Light" was included on the European Collectors Edition of Final Fantasy XIII. W/F: Music from Final Fantasy XIII "Blinded By Light" was also included in this "best of" type vinyl album. It is the third track of Side B. W/F: Music from Final Fantasy XIII -Gentle Reveries-'' "Yaschas Massif" was included in this "best of" type vinyl album. It is the third track of Side B. Trivia * IMERUAT, a music group founded by Masashi Hamauzu and Mina, performs a vocal arrangement of "Blinded By Light" during their concerts. * In ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper, "Blinded By Light" incorrectly plays in a select few Final Fantasy V and Final Fantasy VI Core Dungeons instead of the music associated with the aforementioned games. References Category:Final Fantasy XIII battle themes Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 field themes Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 battle themes Category:Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII field themes Category:Final Fantasy XIV battle themes Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy battle themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy battle themes Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call battle themes